


they're just rumours

by thereekofgleek (ladyofjotunheim)



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e19 Rumours, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofjotunheim/pseuds/thereekofgleek
Summary: [REPOST] missing moment in 'rumors'. rachel thinks kurt is really cheating on blaine, who won't have any of that nonsense.





	they're just rumours

"Rachel you're being insane. He wouldn't do such a thing."

"But I saw him, Blaine! I saw him hugging Sam outside the motel, Finn did too!"

"And why exactly were you there in the first place?"

"Doesn't matter. But how are you being so calm about all this?"

"Because Kurt wouldn't cheat on me."

"How are you so sure?"

"Not to sound like a douche but he's in love with me. I'm in love with him. Why would he need or want anyone else?"

"Well has he told you he loved you. Have you?"

"No, but we both know it."

"But you haven't said it."

"Rachel! I'm... Waiting for the right moment. When it'll come out naturally."

"Like when."

"I'm still working on that. Look, I know he wouldn't cheat on me. This is still fairly new to both of us and he was over his crush on Sam ages ago."

"Maybe it came back."

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"I am not stubborn! But I have your best interest at heart, considering I was your girlfriend once."

"No... You... Never mind. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow on our coffee date. Because we're boyfriends. Happily in love and going on coffee dates."

"I still think he's cheating."

Blaine groaned and stood up from his seat, taking the last sip of his medium drip. "You're crazy. I'm going to leave now. And for the record, you were never really my girlfriend."

 

*

 

"So..." Blaine started, wrapping his hands around the coffee cup a little tighter to draw out more warmth.

"So what?" His boyfriend quirked up an eyebrow, setting down his own cup.

"So is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet, Blaine."

"What?"

Kurt's eyes widened, "Nothing. Never mind. Is there something you'd like to hear from me?"

The shorter boy chuckled, "Yeah, actually. Rachel took me out for coffee yesterday -"

"I apologise for anything she did or said."

He laughed again, "She mentioned something very interesting. By the sounds of it, she and Finn went on a stake out the other day and found you and Sam."

"Wait right there. Rachel's been spreading rumours that Quinn and I have been cheating on our boyfriends with Sam and before you say anything, just let me finish. It's complicated but I am in no way having relations with him in any way other than platonically."

"Mm."

"You don't believe me."

"I do. I mean I told Rachel she was being insane because I trust you."

"Okay so you don't believe me."

"I do so!"

Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's hands from across the table and held them tight. "Well then I'm glad you trust me since relationships should be built on trust. But I do suppose you deserve an explanation. Sam wouldn't really appreciate this but it's in the name of love so I'm just gonna say it. He's homeless and I've been bringing him some of my old clothes. Plus he isn't even gay."

"Oh."

"Oh as in 'it sucks that he's homeless' or oh as in 'I didn't even consider that Sam is as straight as a pole'?"

"More like oh as in 'I don't know what to say'."

"Say "is there anything I can do to help him"."

"Is there anything I can do to help him?"

"Probably not. Like I said, he won't like that I've told you, and Quinn and I are doing all we can already."

"Well if there is anything I can do -"

"I'll tell you because Blaine Dapper Anderson is one of the kindest people I know and would gladly help out someone who he barely knows."

"Since when is my middle name Dapper?"

"Since Nick and Jeff dubbed you as it."

"I don't remember that."

"You were asleep."

"The bastards. Was that when I was passed out on the chair in the common room because I had just kissed you and my head wouldn't stop spinning?"

"Oh, please," Kurt nearly snorted, "Actually it was when you were sick and refused to skip Warbler practise because they needed you for the number. You fell asleep the moment you were on the couch."

"I thought they had gone out to try to charm some girls from Crawford!"

"That was a lie, idiot. They both have girlfriends."

"I was sick... I couldn't think straight."

"You never can."

Blaine broke out in a grin, "Never can resist a good gay joke, can you?"

"I full well can. Now what were we talking about?"

"I've no clue."

They stood up together and reluctantly separated their hands. When Blaine came back from tossing out both of their now empty cups, Kurt said, "And for the record, they used a real knife while dubbing you."

Blaine groaned, "I'm gonna have to talk to them tomorrow about putting a knife anywhere near this precious face."

"Not so selfless now, are we?"


End file.
